Nepal
General Information Mahayana (2-1350) Hindu (1350-1910) Secular (1910-present)|culture = Nepali (Eastern Aryan)|tech_group = Early Indian (2-750) Indian (750-1950) Asian (1950-present)|capital = Kathmandu (557)|rank = Kingdom|government = Feudal Monarchy (2-2008) Constitutional Republic (2008-present)|development = 21 (Roman-Parthian War - Holy Roman Empire) 25 (Stamford Bridge - Seven Years' War) 26 (American War of Independence - The French Revolution) 31 (Revolutionary France) 28 (The Victorian Era - Franco-Prussian War) 29 (The First World War) 30 (The Second World War - Fall of the USSR) 34 (Present Day)}} Nepal is a small 4 province Himalayan nation whose borders do not change at all through the entire game. In fact Nepal is the only country in the game whose borders almost never change with the exception of a few province ceded to Great Britain, which would later become apart of India. Nepal is uniquely the only country that can be played at any time during the entire 2000 year timeline! See also: India, China, Bhutan, Tibet, Great Britain Form Nepal (Unification of Nepal) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Nepali *** Primary Culture is Pahari ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Owns core provinces: Katmandu (557), Chaubisi Rajya (2239), Morang (4601), Makwanpur (4602) and Palpa (4603) * Effect(s): ** If the capital is not located in Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills or Mithila *** Katmandu (557) becomes the capital **** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills and Mithila ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Nepali Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Bharat (Eastern Aryan) Requirements: * Bharat does not exist * Is not Mughals * Is not Hindustan * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Primary Culture is in the Eastern Aryan Culture Group * Has institution Late Feudalism * At peace * Stability at least 3 * Religion is either in the following religious groups: ** Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist) or ** Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). * Owns core provinces: Jharkhand, Bengal Delta, Dhaka, Gauda, Koch, Chittagong, Patna, Bundelkhand, Cuttack, and Sambalpur Upon Enactment: * Change country to Bharat. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the Indian sub-continent * If a member of the and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. Strategy Through most of the timeline, Nepal is surrounded by bigger empires. The player who wants to thrive and dominate as Nepal must be very cautious and opportunistic early in the game. Nepali Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Manpower Recovery Speed # +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Ideas: # The Divya Upadesh: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Land of Peaks: +15% Fort Defense # Our Valleys United: +15% National Manpower Modifier # Rajput Refugees: +0.5 Yearly Army Tradition # The Royal Kumari: +10% Morale of Armies # The Gurkhas: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Envelopment and Blockade: +1 Leader Siege Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Nepali countries Category:Eastern Aryan countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Secular countries Category:Early Indian countries Category:Indian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Present Day Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Formable nations